ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Zamasu
}} (spelled Zamas in Viz Media's release of the manga), is a character and villain who appears in the Dragon Ball Super series. He is introduced in the forty-seventh episode of Toei Animation's Dragon Ball Super anime series which first aired on June 12, 2016 and in chapter #14 from the manga.Dragon Ball Super'' manga chapter #14 July 21, 2016 Originally an apprentice from Universe 10, Zamasu first appears as , an entity that resembles Son Goku and refers to himself as such, before being given the name "Goku Black" by Bulma. He wears a single Potara earring and a Time Ring, the latter of which allows him to travel between different timelines at will, and also protects him from being erased by temporal paradoxes. He wreaks havoc in Future Trunks' timeline, bringing humanity to the brink of extinction. As he explains to Future Trunks, he has come to believe that utopia could only be achieved for the multiverse by bringing about the decimation of humanity and all other mortal beings, which he views as corrupt and violent. He also kills all the other Kais in the future timeline, viewing his fellow gods as being too lazy for not doing anything about mortals and as being a hindrance to his plan. In the anime's original, unaltered timeline, Zamasu hijacked Goku's body using the Super Dragon Balls as part of his plan to attain supreme power and wipe out all mortals and gods. Although Beerus manages to kill Zamasu before he can complete his plan, Goku Black's Time Ring prevents him from being erased from existence. To complete his plan, he joins forces with the Zamasu of Future Trunks' timeline, who uses the Super Dragon Balls to become immortal. Creation and conception According to the Dragon Ball author Akira Toriyama, Goku Black has access to both the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Rosé forms. Zamasu is a green-skinned humanoid with grey eyes and a white Mohawk. He is seen wearing a violet long-sleeved shirt under a gray coat with yellow trimming, itself under a light blue sash. He also wears dark blue pants and white boots. The Zamasu who stole Goku's body originally had an appearance identical to his counterparts. He gains Goku's appearance after switching bodies with him, the only physical differences being a slightly darker skin tone and sterner eyes, along with a somewhat skinnier physique after the switch. His attire consists of a dark grey vest, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and white boots. He wears a single gold and green Universe 10 Supreme Kai Potara earring on his left ear. He also wears a Time Ring on his right index finger, that he uses to travel through time without the need of a time machine. After attaining his Super Saiyan Rosé transformation, his hair rises upward and turns bright pink. After Goku Black fuses with Future Zamasu, the end result is the even more powerful Fused Zamasu. This character has a close resemblance to the original Zamasu, but his hair is styled like Goku Black's Saiyan transformation and his clothing is black and red. The right half of Fused Zamasu's body eventually becomes mutated, the anime depicting it as the consequence of Goku Black's mortal body conflicting with Future Zamasu's immortal body. Toei Animation Producer Atsushi Kido said Fused Zamasu was a "cheat" character for his massive strength, and that his one weakness could be that he was originally a single person.December 2016 Animedia Q&A with Atsushi Kido After Trunks slices him in half, Fused Zamasu transcends into Infinite Zamasu, the result of his immortal soul becoming an energy being that merges with the fabric of Multiverse in order to become justice itself and wipe out all life forms in all timelines until only he remains. The manga presents the turn of events as Zamasu forcefully maintaining Potara Fusion after his time expired, the story explaining that Future Zamasu was a Supreme Kai in name only and thus the fusion is not permanent. But Fused Zamasu overcame that flaw by permanently merging at a cellular level, maintaining his form even after Future Zamasu and Goku Black were split apart while able to create fully grown clones of himself from each cell in his body within seconds, resulting in several Infinite Zamasu. Appearances ''Dragon Ball Super'' Hailing from the Tenth Universe, Zamasu is an apprentice of the resident Supreme Kai Gowasu and believed mortals to be evil as a whole despite his mentor's attempts to show the good in them. But it only worsens since his defeat by Goku, with Zamasu descending into madness as his hatred for mortals extended to the deities allowing them to exist. Upon learning of the Super Dragon Balls prior to killing Gowasu to acquire his Potara Earrings and Time Ring, Zamasu uses the Super Dragon Balls to exchange bodies with Goku before killing him and his family. Later called "Goku Black", he traveled to Future Trunks' timeline where allies himself with a alternate version of himself who never encountered Goku and instead used the Super Dragon Balls to make himself indestructible. The two versions of Zamasu proceed to wipe out the other deities so nothing can interfere in them systematically exterminating all mortal life before reaching the Seventh Universe's Earth. Goku Black is first appears in the storyline when he kills Bulma after she gave Future Trunks the means to travel back in time to enlist Goku and Vegeta, momentarily pursuing him back in time through the Time Capsule's temporal distortion. Black momentarily engages Goku before being drawn back to the collapsing portal while destroying the time machine, realizing the fight has allowed him to become better accustomed to his new body. Goku, Whis and Beerus travel to the Tenth Universe after the two deities sense the similarities between Black and Zamasu, unknowingly causing the events that began Zamasu's madness. By the time the Saiyans reach Trunks's time, they are forced to retreat back to their time after being outmatched by Black in his Super Saiyan Rosé form and the period's version of Zamasu. Both the encounter and news of the present timeline's Zamasu inquiring about the Super Dragon Balls and Goku adds further depth to the mystery as Goku, Beerus, Whis, and the Seventh Universe's Supreme Kai Shin stop him from murdering Gowasu with Beerus believing he solved the crisis by completely destroying Zamasu which would negate future versions of himself. But Black's Time Ring allows him to survive his past self's demise as he and Zamasu reveal their true origins, triggering Future Trunk's transformation into Super Saiyan Rage by revealing that their actions were made possible by his previous time travel. Goku Black and Zamasu combat Trunks while Goku and Vegeta return to the past, with Goku learning the Evil Containment Wave while Vegeta trains in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They two quickly return as the two versions of Zamasu nearly killed Future Trunks. But the failed attempt to seal Future Zamasu by Trunks and Mai and Black being defeated by Vegeta causes the pair to realize they have underestimated their enemies, using their Potara Earrings to fuse into Fused Zamasu. Fused Zamasu easily overwhelms everyone, forcing Goku and Vegeta's fusion into Vegito, who is able to match him in strength and even overpower him, before the fusion abruptly ends. Trunks then gains power from every remaining living thing on Earth, generating a Spirit Bomb that he channels into his sword to slice Fused Zamasu in half, destroying his body. But Zamasu survives the death blow and transcends into a more dangerous form known as "Infinite Zamasu". His depiction varies with the anime depicting him as an energy being that gradually consumes the future multiverse while killing off everyone on Earth save Goku, Trunks, Vegeta, the present versions of Bulma, Mai, Gowasu, and Shin. The manga depicts Infinite Zamasu as the splintered Future Zamasu and Goku Black each transformed on his own into an enhanced version of Fused Zamasu, as a cellular side-effect of their fusion, with their regenerative powers becoming advanced enough that Vegeta unintentionally created an army of Infinite Zamasus to overwhelm the heroes. Both versions of the story result in Goku summoning the alternate future's version of Zeno, who expresses disgust towards Infinite Zamasu and completely wipes him out by erasing the entire multiverse of the alternate future timeline. Whis later goes to the new alternate timeline he intends to send Future Trunks and Future Mai to warn that timeline's Beerus of Zamasu's intentions, thus making sure his plans never come to be. Zamasu returns as a cybernetic version of his Fused Zamasu form in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, having been recruited by Hearts and Fu alongside four dangerous criminals from the Prison Planet for the purpose of eliminating the two Zenos. In Toriyama's films and in other media Goku Black appears in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' Future Trunks Special Edition attempting to kill Trunks, but being prevented by Mai's intervention. This appearance takes place before his initial appearance in Dragon Ball Super.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' - ''Future Trunks Special Edition' Goku Black is a playable character in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as a pre-order bonus / downloadable character, while Zamasu and Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) are playable characters in the Pack 3 DLC, and Fused Zamasu is playable in the Pack 4 DLC. They also appear in Dragon Ball Fusions. Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé), assisted by Zamasu, is a playable character in the fighting game Dragon Ball FighterZ, while Fused Zamasu appears as a DLC character. Abilities Goku Black and Zamasu possess several abilities including superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, and energy blasts, which can be utilized by the use of ki. Their main technique is , which allows the user to project an energy blade from their hand. As he possesses Goku's body, Black is able to perform most of Goku's abilities, especially his signature move, the and his teleportation skill , taught by the inhabitants of the planet Yardrat. Grown unbelievably strong from his fight with Goku, Black learned more of Goku's fighting style and has become a , his version of Super Saiyan (Super Saiyan Blue in the manga and Akira Toriyama's notes) which the hair is pink because of his status as a god. This form allows Black to perform a variety of unusual techniques, among them the creation of scythes and Ki swords that are thrown to the opponent to create a crack towards other realities, which in turn can be used to create clones of himself. The manga has him transforming into a instead of his Super Saiyan Rosé state (which he transforms into later on) against Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta. It is stated by Trunks that Black was already able to become a Super Saiyan but had gotten the power where he simply did not need the form. As Goku Black's Saiyan body allows him to become strong from near-death experiences, Fused Zamasu has several unique abilities that include the , energy blade barrages that will explode upon contact with the ground, the , which prevents Zamasu from being struck by attacks while striking back combatants with blasts of lightning, and the , an energy sphere that enlarges after being thrown. But the fusion has a setback as Fused Zamasu, being a fusion of a mortal and an immortal, reduces his durability with uneven regeneration, the being later turning into a grotesque appearance with the right half his body turning into purple sludge. In the manga, this form was explained to be a temporary form that Fused Zamasu assumed when he resisted being split apart after the time limit of the Potara fusion passed. Zamasu compensated for this by completely merging their cells together so he and Goku Black can each become an Infinite Zamasu on his own after being separated. In the anime, retaining much of his power while overwhelming Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks, Infinite Zamasu is powerful enough to level the Earth's surface to nothing, killing the last of the few survivors of Goku Black's year-long reign of genocide with , and to rip across multiple timelines, as he is detected by Beerus and Whis in the present timeline. The manga depicts Infinite Zamasu as an evolved form of Fused Zamasu, his regeneration ability having become advanced enough to create multiple clones from his being. Voice actors Zamasu is voiced by Shinichiro Miki in Japanese media, while in the English dub he is voiced by James Marsters, under the alias David Grey. In all media, Goku Black shares his voice actors with Goku. He is voiced by Masako Nozawa in Japanese, and Sean Schemmel in the English dub. Schemmel voices Black's regular form with a lower-pitched and gruffer version of Goku's voice but becomes lighter pitched and more British sounding (similar to Zamasu's voice) when he becomes Super Saiyan Rosé in the video games. See also *List of Dragon Ball characters References Category:Animated series villains Category:Anime and manga characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Anime and manga characters who can teleport Category:Male anime and manga characters Category:Time travelers Category:Anime and manga characters with accelerated healing Category:Anime and manga characters with superhuman strength Category:Anime and manga martial artists Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Fictional narcissists Category:Fictional psychopaths Category:Fictional child murderers Category:Fictional deicides Category:Fictional deities Category:Fictional humanoids Category:Fictional impostors Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional rampage and spree killers Category:Fictional torturers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2016